


Feline Attraction

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Animal Hybrid!AU, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: Unofficial continuation of @sh_04e's 'Feline Fate' fanfiction.Akashi is still a purebred lion, Kuroko is still his roommate. This will make much more sense if you've read the original fic. Potentially more chapters in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a big thankyou to sh_04e for letting me play with this AU. I loved the original story a lot and am happy to be able to write drabbles for it. May write some more in the future, knowing me, rating might go up whoops.

As the temperature began to drop so too did Akashi's will to go home for the break. Snow had already started to float innocently down from the sky and the redhead hastened his step, pulling his scarf up to shield against the bitter snap of the wind, as he made his way back to the dorms.

The weather could be unpredictable at times. One moment it would be sunny, the next a torrential downpour. It was autumn, the weather had been cooling as expected but when word came through of a freak storm inbound, and his first thoughts were of Kuroko.

The warmer months had proved a challenge but so far nothing they couldn't handle between the warmth Akashi provided, and the full body pillow, but this was a situation the lion hadn't expected to encounter so soon. He had to wonder if he was really prepared for it.

On the one hand he hoped the cat would stay with his grandmother until the storm passed, but on the other, here he could look after the smaller feline and ensure he didn't resort back to spending those freezing nights alone, not wishing to be a burden to his family. Hence Akashi's own reluctance to go home. It wasn't as if his father would be there, and he'd spend the time there the same as he would here, keeping warm and studying.

Perhaps he should stay...

Fumbling with his keys he unlocked the room to their dorm and promptly stepped inside.

To his relief, Kuroko was in the same spot he'd left him when he departed for his meeting with Nijimura, snuggling in the sheets, arms coiled around his pillow and back to the small portable heater he'd brought for their room. His tail and ears perked and content as he slept the day away.

The sight looked inviting and soon enough Akashi was dropping his bag onto his desk and putting away the groceries before stripping off his coat and slipping into bed alongside the cat.

While Kuroko still refused to initiate closeness to manage his hypersensitivity, a drowsy Kuroko readily sought out his warmth. Scooting over with all the apparent grace of a newborn kitten, he pressed close to the redhead's chest and wrapped his arms about his waist before sighing contently at the comforting heat and the rhythmic beat of the lion's heart.

The gesture was so natural now Akashi couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever be able to go back to sleeping alone. The thought if which was significantly more disheartening than he'd care to admit.

As if sensing his emotions, Kuroko let out the cutest yawn, tiny fangs bared and shown to the world, as his eyes blinked open.

"I thought you would have been packing."

Akashi couldn’t help but smile in return. “I could say the same for you. I’ve decided to stay and use the break to study.”

He pretended not to notice the way Kuroko’s ears twitched in interest, nor the way his tail curled just a fraction tighter around his leg.

“Ah.” He said quietly, but the redhead could tell he was smiling.

“My grandmother is staying with our neighbors, I was thinking of staying on campus… It’s warm here.”

Akashi’s smile only widened.

\----------

It was an almost anxious wait for the storm to roll in. The skies turned dark and the rains began to fall. The air was still warm and soon enough the sky was lighting up and thunder cracked the sky.

As it turned out, Kuroko was terrified of storms.

Never before had Akashi quite seen the quiet, quick witted feline so startled. Fur sticking up on end, his ears and tail refused to stay hidden no matter how desperate he was to hide his fear from the lion.

In that unfortunate due to circumstance sort of way, Akashi found it endearing and cute.

Kuroko clung so tightly to his waist there can’t have been any space between them.

Storms did not bother the lion, and so he spent most of the day indulging Kuroko’s wishes. He could afford a one day break from study.

It took a while but eventually Kuroko fell asleep in Akashi’s arms and it felt like the most perfect moment in the world. The stress of college melting away, Kuroko’s condition, the weight on his shoulders, all of it just, melting away in that one moment just the two of them.

In a way Akashi hoped the storm would never pass.

\----------

The building groaned under the pressure of the howling wind. Trees rushed and swayed, powerless to the onslaught of air and the shower of rain that would have been soothing had it not come in waves of intensity.

It made it hard to sleep, the inconsistency of the storm and the noises it brought with it.

Kuroko didn't mind now.Try as it might to freeze his hypersensitive body, Akashi would not allow it.

For while the storm brewed outside he was in bed, his pillow supporting his back and his front pressed so close to the lion they may as well have fused together, their heat becoming one.

He sighed contently while the redhead gently carded his fingers through his hair and massaged his ears, burying his face into Akashi's chest, tangled arms, legs, and tail clinging tighter he let himself drift off back to the realm of sleep.

Or would have had Akashi not called his name.

“Kuroko, I need to do the night roll and hand it to Nijimura.”

Kuroko was less than impressed by this turn of events. While he understood Akashi had to ensure all remaining students were accounted for, he wasn’t particularly thrilled by the idea of being left alone.

While the room was warm and eased the ache in his sensitive body, he’d grown accustomed to the redhead’s presence. While he wouldn’t admit aloud, his decision to stay on campus was largely influenced by Akashi’s decision to stay, even his blind grandmother could see he was growing attached just in the way he spoke about the other.

Still, with great personal reluctance, he allowed Akashi to perform his tasks.

The wait felt significantly longer than it was as he curled in on himself, tail between his legs, wrapping himself in a blanket burrito and hugging his pillow.

The heat, however, slowly began to dissipate; he could feel his body cooling without the heat of the pureblood lion. It made him anxious.

While he'd lived well enough on his own, dealing with his poor condition in his own way, there was no denying he never slept so well as he did when Akashi shared the bed.

Insult to injury, the wind began to howl even stronger and the lights began to flicker. A moments panic crossed his mind at the thought of the power going out, or being alone in the room and the rapidly cooling temperature that just craved to ravish his body.

As he tried to wait patiently for the redhead to return, an unholy thought tugged at his mind.

Embarrassed with himself, Kuroko buried his reddening face into the pillow and attempted to shake such thoughts from his mind.

In a way he was grateful the weather made him sleepy and much to his nature, he soon managed to force himself to doze off, leaving Akashi to return to a blue tuft peeking out under a bundle of sheets.

\---------

While Kuroko slept like a log, Akashi was the unfortunate witness to the power turning on and off, messing with the lights and the heater. It was distracting more than anything, which lead to a less than peaceful sleep.

Still, he must have fallen asleep as some point for Kuroko was the one to rouse him from his much needed slumber.

The rain still fell and wind still roared but the room was still a comforting warmth.

While he had absolute confidence in his ability to recollect, process, and apply stuff material in his mind, perhaps today he could work in some written study as well.

"Akashi-kun, let's eat." Kuroko stated, picking himself up just enough to then drape himself over the redhead's body, resting his chin on top the mop of red hair before nuzzling and nipping at Akashi's feline ears.

“Kuroko seems to be eating already.” Kuroko was cute, and the weight of the other’s body on him felt nice, he wouldn’t have minded five more minutes rest…

His ear twitched, trying to get away from the playful bites that continue to roam over his ears. Kuroko seeming adamant on not giving up until Akashi got out of bed with him.

“I will bite you if you keep doing that.” The lion growled, voice a low rumble in his chest that the other could feel between their bodies. It wasn’t a threat, Kuroko knew that, and perhaps that was why it only encouraged him further.

Lips trailing down in hopes to find a more sensitive area around the redhead’s neck, nipping and tugging like an untrained kitten, it would have been adorable had Akashi been in the mood to indulge it properly.

“ _Tetsuya_ …” He warned again. It wasn’t the first and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last time Akashi made good on his promises, then again the same could be said for Kuroko. They were two stubborn souls that refused to back down from one another; surely it would get them into trouble some day.

Kuroko’s response came in the form of a firmer bite, sinking his fangs in and sucking Akashi’s neck in such a way it made the redhead squirm and _moan_. His tail trembled and curled tightly around his leg as his body instinctively arched into the touch.

Kuroko’s eyes widened just a fraction, the reaction not quite what he was expecting. He was however, fully expecting the lion to pounce. Making use of the window of opportunity as his bite weakened in disbelief, and rolling them over until Kuroko was beneath, and Akashi on top.

Their position felt reminiscent of the day Akashi decided to put locks on the dorm room door, except they were in reverse.

Akashi’s weight pressed down on him, his chest easily covering the smaller feline’s back, entwining their tails in such a way it brought heat to his cheeks,moreso when the redhead leaned in to whisper far too close to his ears.

“I believe payback is in order, don’t you agree, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. He wanted to crawl away from that sinful voice that caused his heart to flutter, but, while Akashi wasn’t much taller than himself, he was most certainly stronger.

Despite not being much taller than himself, many had the misfortune of underestimating his small stature for weakness, before the redhead ran circles around them both physically and mentally. It was little wonder people thought Kuroko wouldn’t survive living in ‘the lion’s den.’ Especially after their first meeting. How wrong they were on that front too.

Kuroko swallowed when he remembered the situation he was in, although he couldn’t see it, he could feel Akashi smirking behind him. The redhead was enjoying this.

Then seemingly out of nowhere, any intent to pay Kuroko back for the mark that was most definitely darkening on Akashi’s pale skin, the redhead flopped down on top of the other, content to lay there and doze back off with the comfort of knowing Kuroko couldn’t reach him.

“Akashi-kun is heavy…”

The redhead simply grumbled sleepily in response.

“It’s your own fault I had to resort to such measures.”

“But Akashi-kun I want to eat.” Kuroko argued. The weather outside was finally starting to calm, and while there was likely a mess of branches and flooding from the storm, the temperature had finally come back to a point he had energy to move.

And now Akashi seemed adamant on not letting him move at all.

“Five more minutes,” He continued, sliding off just enough to keep him pinned, but not enough to crush the smaller should he actually fall asleep. “Then you can do what you want.”

Perhaps it was payback in itself for the time Akashi spent to ensure he would not freeze. The thought made him feel a little guilty, but it was Akashi’s decision to be so adamant on looking after him. Perhaps he could indulge the redhead just this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unofficial continuation of @sh_04e's 'Feline Fate' fanfiction.  
> Akashi is still a purebred lion, Kuroko is still his roommate. This will make much more sense if you've read the original fic. Potentially more chapters in the future. Time for a second chapter and MAN writing slow burn fics is hard lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thankyou to sh_04e for letting me play with this AU. I loved the original story a lot and am happy to be able to write drabbles for it. May write some more in the future, knowing me, rating might go up whoops. Slightly kinkier this time but not by much, mentions of a dick and that's about it. Mating 'season' but not as we know it.
> 
> Unbeta'd/unedited plz be kind lmao

If Kuroko hated the mating season, Akashi positively _loathed_ it.

The smell of hormones high in the air was more of an annoyance than anything, it distracted him from work not because he was attracted to It, but buy the sheer stench of it all. So many conflicting smells played havoc on his nose he wished he couldn't smell anything.

On top of that he was swarmed by various hybrid girls, each a mix of why and eager and hoping to get into his pants. While he commended their efforts, not once did he indulge them.

For the most part he could brush it off as not being in the mood, a thankful genetic trait of his breed to induce heat whenever he saw fit, which was, in this case, never. So arguably he was not lying when he continued to tell them through various points in the year he was not in the mood.

He tried to keep away from the student body as much as he could during peak seasonal changes.

While it was the colder months of the year now, it didn't stop stubborn individuals trying to win him over, No matter how they tried he simply couldn't be swayed and after finally seeing off the last of his followers for the time being, retreated back to the male dormitory and to his room with Kuroko.

To the untrained eye it would have been difficult to tell whether Kuroko had moved from his nest of blankets at all that day, but the small stack of homework on the desk and the shift in bag location, Akashi knew the other had indeed gone to class.

He'd come to learn a lot of things during his time with the smaller feline, but there was still a great many things still to discover. With the increase of females looking for some action or an excuse to act on feelings, it had him curious about more... intimate details.

The more he thought about it the more he grew to dislike the idea of Kuroko with anyone else. Would they take the time to understand his condition?

Even in their group of friends it was only Akashi who knew of Kuroko's hypersensitivity, and well... Nijimura knew too.

Would he even tell his partner? Did hypersensitivity react negatively with sexual desire? In his readings it hadn't been mentioned but, he couldn't help but wonder.

It seemed his curiosity however was getting the better of him as he made his presence known to the smaller male.

"Does intercourse put your health in danger?" He asks cautiously and Kuroko couldn't stop the laugh that slipped from his throat.

"Nobody notices me, Akashi-kun, I've never had sex."

"Masturbated?" The lion tries again and this time Kuroko blushes.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're in heat at the moment." Akashi says bluntly. While Kuroko himself gave off no distinctive scent or any scent for that matter, Akashi had spent a significant amount if time with the smaller feline, he'd like to think he had become somewhat of a professional at reading the other's body language.

Kuroko in the other hand buries his face deeper knowing there's no hiding from the lions piercing gaze. He looked more attractive than usual today.

"I don't want to be." He says truthfully and the mattress of the bed sinks with the weight of Akashi sitting next to him, his hand carding through his messy blue locks and stroke his soft ears.

Kuroko was cute like this, cute at any point honestly. A part of him almost wished Kuroko would fall for him, that the reason for Kuroko being like this now was in some way because of him.

Kuroko probably wasn't interested in him.

"Hey Tetsuya," He whispers, noticing the purring male leaning very much into his hand had started dozing off, he still had questions and his curiosity needed to be satisfied. "Will you tell me what made you go into heat?"

Kuroko simply grumbled, leaving Akashi's touch to instead wrap his arms around Akashi's waist, burying his face.

"Aomine-kun said something [about you] and I got... territorial [because I want you]."

It seemed silly Kuroko thought, to have gained such a possessive nature towards the redheaded lion. But he couldn't deny he had grown attached.

There were many things Kuroko had come to know about Akashi, and still many things he wanted to know.

It was common knowledge that Akashi was attractive, everyone knew that. He saw how the girls watched on from afar, when did he begin to envy them?

He had Akashi's attention, had his company for many hours a day. What more did he want?

Aomine filled his head with ideas that Akashi indulged those who flocked to him. He didn't believe it but...

The thought bothered him more than he wishes it to. The urge to bite Aomine right there and then had been so strong. The urge to growl at the girls he saw trailing behind Akashi on the way to class, pheromones floating and their hybrid appendages out for the world to see. It riled him up so much and yet, he kept his composure.

At least until he got back to the dorm.

 

He dumped his bag by the desk and flopped down on the mattress. The options weighed in his mind whether to sleep off his sexual frustration or not, Akashi continued to plague his thoughts.

The lion that was so gentle with him.

That voice that teased him and comforted him, those hands that held him so protectively.

Kuroko rolled into his back and let his hands roam.

Over his clothes, tugging the shirt from his pants tracing his fingers over his stomach and up to his chest.

Biting his lip as his fingers brushed over his nipple, once, twice, rolling the bud between his fingers.

That hand traveled to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment while his free hand gripped tightly into the bed sheets. For what purpose he did not know, perhaps a small piece of him tried to rationalize thinking about Akashi this way wouldn’t help and he should stop but, as his hand left his chest to slip down into his pants, all thoughts of stopping had ceased when he took his dick in hand and began to stroke.

 

"I hope Daiki got what was coming to him." Akashi says, breaking Kuroko from his trance of remembering why exactly he was currently pantless beneath the sheets.

Kuroko didn't need to rely on his keen senses to inform him that the lion was annoyed. His tail may not have been present but he could feel the ghost of the appendage flicking back and forth as he spoke those words.

Sure they had their disagreements, but Akashi and Aomine got along well enough, they'd been friends along with the rest of the group - Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, and Momoi - long before coming to this school after all, such annoyance could only have been directed towards what had been said to Kuroko.

To his surprise, Akashi stripped off his excess clothes leaving only shirt and pants behind as he climbed into the bed beside Kuroko and held him close, seemingly undeterred by his lack of pants as their legs entwined, but then again Akashi had seen him in less before.

"Will you tell me what he said to you?" He tries again in a softer tone. Kuroko was weak to that tone.

"That you were secretly sleeping with your admirers."

"And you believed him?" Akashi questioned. His tone an indecipherable one.

"No." He answers honestly. That honest streak seemed to be continuing, meeting Akashi's gaze with an instinctual belief he would be met with an answer he wanted to hear. "But. I was mad at the idea of Akashi-kun sleeping with someone else."

The rumbling chuckle that felt dangerously close to a purr from the lion soothed him more than he ever cared to admit.

Pulling Kuroko closer and resting their foreheads together, the redhead simply smiled and said,

"Tetsuya, you are the only person I've slept with."


End file.
